


Sherlollyween Treats

by mellovesall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Photoshop edits, Halloween at 221B - A Sherlolly Celebration, PS edits, Sherlolly Halloween at 221B, molly x sherlock, photoshop edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/pseuds/mellovesall
Summary: A collection of Sherlolly Halloween Photoshop edits for the 13 days of Sherlolly Halloween.  I'll post an edit every day for the duration of the 13 days. Hope you enjoy them!Thank you to @holidaysat221B for hosting again this year!  You and @lilsherlockian1975 are awesome. xo





	1. Chapter 1

 

HEY BOO-TIFUL [(x)](http://www.happyhalloweenday.us/halloween-quotes/)


	2. Chapter 2

 

**“By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes.”**


	3. Chapter 3

 

**You say Witch like it’s a bad thing.[(x)](http://www.happyhalloweenday.us/halloween-quotes/)**


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

 

**'The moon has awoken, with the sleep of the sun. The light has been broken, the spell has begun.’[(x)](http://www.happyhalloweenday.us/halloween-quotes/)**


	6. Chapter 6

 

**‘Shadows of a thousand years rise again unseen, voices whisper in the trees, Tonight is Halloween!’[(x)](http://www.happyhalloweenday.us/halloween-quotes/)**


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Bite. Drink. Be Sexy**


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

 

**Pumpkin spice and everything nice.[(x)](http://www.happyhalloweenday.us/halloween-quotes/)**


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

 

A Sherlolly Halloween AU - Coffee shop owner, Jane Austen aficionado   
and all around free spirit, Molly Hooper, heads to the countryside for a   
short Halloween weekend to enjoy the brisk, clean air and vistas awash   
in Autumnal golds, ambers and reds.   
    
While on a walk through the wooded trails she is drawn to a deserted, worn   
around the edges cottage.   A sudden weight of sadness surrounds her as   
she takes in the decrepit beehive boxes and neglected rose bushes amongst   
the weeds of the overgrown yard.  Curiosity moves her to peek through dirt   
coated windows into a lonely room.   An abandoned home library, once very  
much lived in, with a tobacco pipe and tea cups haphazardly left on whatever   
flat surface was available, a man’s faded, camel colored robe thrown across a   
leather arm chair and hundreds of book spines lined along, tall as the   
ceiling shelves, pulled at her heart strings.   
   
What happened to its owner? Her romantic soul wonders if he lived his last   
days here with the love of his life or had he lived alone having never truly loved?  
   
As if pulled by an invisible force she steps on to the porch and turns the front door’s rusty doorknob.  

It gives easily and as she steps in…a handsome specter awakens and is transformed back to flesh and blood.  Back to life.   
   
Every surface of the cottage is magically bathed in warmth and newness.  A curse has been lifted.  A pure heart has finally found its mate.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

**‘Witching you a very haunted Halloween!’[(x)](http://www.happyhalloweenday.us/halloween-quotes/)**


End file.
